Jurassic World (The 100)
by JessieeRebecca
Summary: This is my take on Jurassic World if it had all of the wonderful characters of The 100 (CW) and yes this is definitely a Bellarke story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my very first attempt at even writing fan fiction so be nice please. I was really nervous to post this! My chapters will most likely be very short because I write on my phone then email it over. PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **I don't own anything familiar**.

"Abby stop worrying, we'll be fine!" Monty smiled as he hugged Abby goodbye. He and Jasper had stopped by to pick up their itinerary Clarke had sent over for their trip. Two VIP tickets to Jurassic World, for the long weekend. 3 days off the coast of Costa Rica in Isla Nublar watching Tyrannosaurus Rex's carve into other animals, and watch the more adult version of Shamu with the Mosasaur. All expense paid ala Clarke Griffin. It was a perfect getaway for the pre-holiday season. Virginia was frozen solid right now, and their suitcases were full of shorts and t shirts.

"Send Clarke our love and best wishes ok? And have her call me soon!" Abby replied. It had been so long since she last saw her daughter, but it had been even longer since Monty or Jasper had seen her last.

"Our girl is doing big important things for big corporations...so much for sticking it to the man right?" Jasper laughed. Monty rolled his eyes at Jaspers attempt at being a hippie.

"You forget bro, we're headed to a big corporate theme park for the weekend. You know? To visit Clarke and take advantage of her position as Senior Assets Manager...whatever that entails."

"Alright you two, hit the road before you miss your flight. Have fun and be safe ok?" Abby said, she hugged both of them tightly. Markus crunched through the hard, snowy ground and touched Abby's shoulder gently. She smiled up at him.

"Abby let them go. Have fun boys, and let us know how the park is." Markus said. He smiled warmly at the boys. Monty and Jasper hopped into their truck and headed off for Shenandoah Valley Regional Airport, and when the plane lifted off from the snowy ground, the boys were already in paradise, not even thinking that could be the very last time they saw Abby and Kane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Jurassic world." Clarke mumbled as she viewed the monitors in the control room.

"Clarke you know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Raven said, not looking up from her cluttered desk. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Yes Raven you tell me every time I come into work. How are the paddocks doing?"

Raven looked up, her brown eyes sparkling as they usually were.

"So the investors are coming today. Are you nervous?"

"No, Raven I'm not." Clarke said. Though secretly she was terrified, she ran the park with so much diligence, one slip up could be then end of her career with INGEN. She had worked for seven long years and for the past four, she had been Jurassic World's most respected Senior Assets Manager. All of the paddocks were built on time because she made sure the schedules were printed and handed out each day along with an email reminder, the assets were fed at the same time every day three times with some snacks sent out for the shows, the sponsors went through her before, Clarke Griffin ran the entire park by herself, the people working alongside her had no idea how easy they had it. They never had to worry about the park repeating history; when Jurassic Park was in production twenty five years ago.

"Hey Little Bird...where did you get that shirt?" Wick said from his monitor. Raven had a classic Jurassic Park t-shirt on, one that hadn't been sold in any store since the park never opened, so merchandise never hit the market.

"Oh you like it? I got it on eBay for like $75. Crazy huh? Some guy named Atom or whatever was selling it. That first park was legit." She grinned.

"Isn't that in poor taste? I mean with the original park and all."

"It did occur to me but I felt it could be good luck. Besides its none of your business."

"Your workspace looks a little cluttered." He nodded towards her little Dino figurines sitting on top of the wall in front of her.

"It's not cluttered, it's perfectly organized. I placed the little guys to where they are on the food chain so the world doesn't descend into anarchy. Now leave me alone, I have to check the footage from the main entrance." She said. Her face turned green and blue from the glow of the computer in the darkened room. Clarke smiled at their banter. For some reason they were so cute together, but she knew deep down that Wick and Raven would never work.

"Wait why is the sector 10 closed down?" Clarke demanded stepping forward. A big red sector was like a stain on the perfect blue glow.

"Oh one of the dinosaurs got out, but the guys tranquillized it and they're getting in the van to transport it." Raven explained.

"That's the 9th time this has happened I want those barriers fixed."

"Their frackers short circuit when they butt heads Clarke." Wick said. She glared at him but softened up.

"So we fix them."

"Ms. Griffin, I believe Lexa is paging you?" A security guard said, holding up his device.

"Thank you sir!" She smiled and walked swiftly to the elevator. Her best friends were finally there! After months of waiting she could finally hug them and ask them all about life at home, how her mom and stepfather were doing. All the things she's missed because of work. The elevator opened and she began walking towards the staircase that led into the main atrium to the Innovation center. The sun flooded the room from the skylight above revealing the bright blue sky, she could hear the guests laughing and enjoying themselves, Clarke paused as she reached the stairs to just enjoy the view for a moment. Then she heard their voices, and the click of Lexa's constant texting. She looked down.

"Monty! Jasper!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a heads up! I'm doing these in different perspectives so sorry if it gets confusing but it was inspired by a movie that has no definite perspective other than the action on screen sooo...yeah! Hope you all enjoy!**

Monty and Jasper boarded the ferry as soon as the airports taxi dropped them off at the terminal. Two months of planning and waiting were finally coming to fruition!

"Do you think she'll be too busy to hang out with us?" Monty asked.

"No way man, she promised Abby and us that this would be a friend weekend. No work, just play." Jasper replied. He leaned over the rail to get a view of the clear blue water they were racing against. It was only a short ride but the nerves over seeing their best friend after 7 years was finally catching up, and the ride over seemed to take forever.

"So, what kind of dinosaur did you want to see again?" Monty asked.

"Mosasaur! It's this huge like whale but it's bigger than that, I looked up their show on YouTube and they feed it sharks!" Jasper said excitedly. His dark eyes brightened up when he explained this specific showing, that and the petting zoo. Neither of which Monty really wanted to see, he wanted to see the Tyrannosaurus Rex feeding and the bubble sphere tour.

"I can't wait to see her Jasp. It's been so long. Wonder if she looks different? Or what if she doesn't recognize us?"

"Monty relax, we're talking Clarke here. She's never had her hair more than 2 inches below her shoulders, pins two strands so it's out of her way, and she'll probably still have those purple eye bags from sleeping for 4 hours even though she claims otherwise." He laughed. The ferry pulled up to the dock, above it there was a huge sign in big, bold, silver lettering: JURASSIC WORLD. Beyond that there was a building that stood as a checkpoint for all visitors.

"Come on bro! Let's get in there!" Jasper exclaimed. He pushed people out of his way heading for the building while Monty trailed behind apologizing to everyone. Upon entering the checkpoint they saw a woman with long brown hair holding a sign with their names on it. She didn't smile.

"Hey! We're Jasper Jordan and Monty Green!" Jasper said. She nodded.

"I'm Lexa, Clarke's assistant. She sent me to fetch you two." Her blue-green eyes were cold, but happy at the same time.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled finally and motioned for them to follow her. They pulled out their Manila envelope and handed it to her, she removed the paper work and showed it to the clerk, he waved them through.

"I'll be escorting you to your room, and once you guys are settled I'll take you to Clarke." She said simply. Monty and Jasper looked at each other confused. Monty shrugged and followed Lexa, her black heels clicking against the concrete, Jasper looked all around as they entered a hallway that said "hotel entrance" his excitement only grew when they took the glass elevator up. He could see the entire park, miles of it, all shining and new. Everything seemed so grand. He saw the stadium for the Mosasaur, and the monorail that would take them to the gyrosphere tour, or as Monty called it, the bubble sphere.

"Ok, room 615..." Lexa mumbled as she slid the key card in. The door opened and Jasper pushed his way through, tossing his luggage on the bed and throwing the balcony doors open to see the view yet again but this time he could hardly contain himself.

"WE MADE IT! JURASSIC WORLD!" He shouted at the park. Monty chuckled and moved his and Jaspers bags to the floor.

"So how long have you known Clarke?" He asked their guide.

"A year and a half. She does a very good job of running the park. One moment please." Lexa said as she reaches for her phone. Monty wandered off to the balcony as Lexa chatted with someone named Costia over flower arrangements and seating.

"We made it bro!" He laughed, Jasper threw his arm around his best friend and squeezed.

"Alright boys, let's go meet Clarke!" Lexa said. They looked at each other and booked it.

***

"This is the innovation center, it's where our scientists are hard at work developing the means to make our attractions here. It's also where kids can dig for fossils, view holograms and look at dinosaur facts, it's pretty fun. My fiancée Costia loves it." Lexa explained as she led them closer to their friend. She smoother her white blouse and black pencil skirt as a woman made her way down the stairs. As she made her way around the winding staircase she stopped and glanced at everything, until she noticed...

"Monty! Jasper!" Clarke ran the rest of the way down and tackled her friends in a tight hug.

"It's so great to see you two! It's been so long!" She grinned. Nothing had changed about her. Same old Clarke they had grown up with was standing right in front of them.

"How was your flight?" She asked. As Monty began to tell her about the lady who kept snoring and the old man with nasty BO, Clarkes phone began to ring.

"One second guys sorry!" She picked it up. "What? They're here now?...ok, ok I'll be there in 15. Thank you Mr. Wallace." She turned and looked at her friends fallen faces. "I'm so sorry guys, we have sponsors in today and I have to make this pitch and then check on our new exhibit and have her paddock checked. Lexa can take you guys around the park though, and I'll catch up with you later ok? We'll have dinner!" She hugged them again and ran off to the control center.

"Well that went well..." Jasper mumbled.

"You guys have VIP passes so you'll never have to wait in line, we can start at the smaller attractions and work our way up?" Lexa suggested. Even though it didn't feel ok, Monty still smiled and told her he thought that was a great idea. If only their best friend could be there too.


	4. Chapter 4

A piglet squealed as it rushed into the safe enclosure of the paddock, it's tiny feet carrying as fast as they could away from the monsters chasing it. It ran into the dark safety of its pen and the door slammed shut.

"Whoa! Hey!" Bellamy called. The raptors stopped running. "Ok eyes on me." He clicked the device in his hand. One didn't listen, it continued to look around anxiously it's green-yellow eyes darting all over. "Hey! Blue." He clicked the device 3 more times, "Blue! Watch it." It focused on him.

The other three started to snap. Another click.

"Charlie, don't give me that crap. Delta lock it up!" He pointed at them. A look of fierce determination crossed his face. He clicked a few more times before raising his hand above his head.

"Ok and...we're moving..." He walked around the walkway, never taking his eyes off the dinosaurs.

"Stop!" They listened. "Alright good! Very good!" His arm was still raised. "Here you go Charlie, see what happens?" He tossed a meaty treat at the patient raptor. Then another, "Echo!" And another. "Delta!" Bellamy paused before he tossed the last treat, which was a big white rat. "Blue...this one is for you." He threw it down and the raptor caught it, devouring it happily like her brothers and sisters.

"Ok hold!" They held. "Eyes up!" They looked. "Go!" He put his arm down and they ran. Everyone working at the paddock clapped and congratulated Bellamy. A females laughter made Bellamy's smile stretch even farther across his face. A woman a head shorter than him with long brown hair and bright blue eyes tackled him in a big hug.

"I can't believe it! You did it Bell!" She practically yelled. He hugged her just as tight.

"Thanks O." He pulled back and looked at his baby sister. Her smile was infectious.

"You finally did it!" She almost jumped up and down but she stopped herself so not as to bother the raptors below. Bellamy smiled and nodded, proud of how the months and years he put in to training the animals finally paid off.

"Bellamy!" A man called, he approached the siblings in a casual manner that still read as pompous and vain. "I can't believe you did it finally. Got the beasts under your spell." Cage chuckled. Octavia stiffened but kept a small smile on her face.

"I was starting to think we hired the wrong guys but damn, you have them eating out of your hand." He grinned. Bellamy stood up straighter.

"Well you came on a good day...isn't usually a happy ending." Bellamy said. His gaze settling on Cage's, no one really liked him. He was the owners son, but he was the shadiest man they had ever known. All of the employees we wary of him, as he could get them all fired if he wanted.

"You weren't sending this in your reports though." He replied, staring at the two quizzically, challenging them.

"We've been busy." Octavia said in a low voice, it was a warning.

"Too busy cashing your paycheck no doubt." He looked at Octavia up and down in her tan pants and white tank top, she shifted uncomfortably before putting the pink button up tied around her waist back on. She looked up at her brother.

"So what do you need Cage?" Bellamy asked, slowly inching in front of his sister. She quickly went off.

"I'm gonna go make sure the new guy doesn't screw up." O said quickly, then left.

"I need a field test Mr. Blake," Bellamy rolled his eyes. "we have the research now let's get it on its feet. I've just witnessed they can follow commands."

"They're wild animals Wallace, you don't want them in the field." Bellamy began to walk to the stairs leading to ground level, hopefully so he could get away.

"I just saw a bond, a real bond, between man and beast." Cage stepped in front of him. "We have to use this knowledge Bellamy."

"They're not ready yet." Bellamy pushed past Cage and started downstairs ignoring his protests, "They can search caves and mountains, places drones can't see, imagine during an actual war, all of our tech will go dark."

"How long has INGEN been making this pitch?"

"Since the day they hired you straight out of the navy." Cage grinned. Nothing could change Bellamy's mind, the raptors had to be protected. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed the snack bucket and headed in to log his time and progress, shutting the gate and locking it. Cage glanced at Bellamy through the large metal barrier.

"Why don't you just think about it Bellamy, it couldn't hurt. Imagine how many human lives could be spared."

"Do you ever hear yourself when you speak?" All of a sudden a huge commotion started.

"Are you serious!?" Octavia cried.

"PIG LOOSE!" The new guy, Sterling, called. He grabbed a long stick with a loop at the end and reached into the paddock where the pig was running, only to be caught and thrown down into the paddock. Bellamy turned and looked at the scared kid, and leapt into action. Sterling kept backing up away from the creatures that eyed him, approaching him, no doubt wondering what he tasted like. Bell hit the button opening the paddocks gate. He climbed under it as it slowly lifted.

"Bellamy no!" Octavia yelled. Security ran onto the catwalk guns ready, they aimed and...

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Bellamy called, he held his arm up. "Hold your fire, do not fire!" He ran in front of Sterling, right in between him and the raptors, who's yellow eyes seemed confused. Octavia ran downstairs and pressed the button to stop the gate from opening further, she watched Bellamy as he calmed his friends down.

"If you tase these animals they will never trust me again." He said keeping his eyes locked with Blues. Behind him, Octavia grabbed Sterling and pulled him out of the enclosure, only letting go to be ready to close the gate.

"Blue...Blue...stand down. Stand down." The raptor snapped it's mouth shut and opening it again, trying to threaten him.  
"Hey! What did I just say. Stand. Down." He held the animals gaze with his hand in front of him. "Delta! I see you, back up." He said snapping his head to glance at the green and blue dinosaur. "That's it..good. Good." They calmed down as Bellamy slowly backed away from them, the dirt sifted underneath his boot, the raptors were inching closer. One came too close for comfort, "Charlie, stay right there." Looking over, Charlie's stopped and tilted his head. "Close the gate."

"Are you crazy!?" Octavia yelled.

"Just trust me O."

"Close the gate!" Sterling cried, clearly shaking. Octavia rolled her eyes at him, but huffed as she turned around and slammed the button down. Bellamy continued to inch back, the gate began to close, he stepped back quickly and rolled under it. Blue, Charlie, and Delta clawed and bit the metal bars trying to get at their trainer.

"I told you he'd screw up." O said glancing at the guy on the floor. He got up and brushed the dirt off of him, then helped their trainee up.

"You're new right?" He nodded, "ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Eyes widened. "Rule number one: never turn you back on the cage." The kid sat there still in shock as Bellamy walked out, only turning in fear as a velociraptor growled and clawed at him from the other side.

Cage Wallace looked over at Bellamy with a sly grin, as if to say he told him so. But no matter what, they could never use the raptors the way Cage wanted to, no matter how much money they paid him, how much they threatened him, those animals deserved better than being military weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante Wallace stood on the helipad on top of Jurassic Worlds control center, admiring the view of the green jungles surrounding them, the sounds of children cheering and parents laughing, the roars and clicks of the dinosaurs, splashing from the aquatic center, music, it was his paradise. The world was Dante's oyster and his happy clients were the pearl. The sand that caused the pearl...meaning Clarke, had just popped up.

"Sorry Mr. Wallace, I was grabbing the numbers and stats and we have a lot to talk about to improve the park." Clarke said, always working this one.

"Can we discuss later my dear? We're going to need to take off soon. Paddock construction is underway and I need to see this new dinosaur." Dante said smiling. They climbed in to the chopper and buckled up, as Clarke was putting her headphones on she noticed something peculiar.

"Mr. Wallace...are you going to fly this thing!?" She said as they lifted upward with a jerk.

"Yes Ms. Griffin! I just got my pilots license..." Another jerk and they veered left, she grabbed on to her seat with one hand and the papers and tablet in the other. "Well I got it yesterday." He chuckled.

"Well Mr. Wallace, I wanted to talk about park attendance, it's gone down two percent in the last month and we really need to get that back up."

"Clarke you work too hard. Enough business for right now. We're flying!" The helicopter turned right. She looked out the side and saw the lush green forests, the assets down below running around as the gyrosphere tour went on, she couldn't hear anything over the loud whirring of the blades above them. Shifting in her seat she looked down at her tablet reading charts and numbers, hoping the new asset they developed brought in more customers.

Soon the helicopter started to slow and make its decent onto the ground near the enormous paddock that held their newest asset. The Indominus Rex. Clarke looked down again at the contrast from the construction and the forest around it, it was this big blob of brown but there was a sliver of green with all of the trees and mini forest that was left for the animal when it was a baby, and now it was fully grown and almost ready to make its debut. Years of work, countless hours was leading up to the grand opening next month. They landed finally and Clarke unbuckled as Dante pulled his headphones off.

"Mr. Wallace if we want to be finished here by the time the investors come I suggest we hurry." She was already out of the helicopter before he could unbuckle. He shook his head and took his time getting out and walking towards the observation room where Clarke was standing in front of the large glass window, perfect posture, with her tablet in her hand, gazing out to the small forest they'd planted. But there was something wrong with some of the glass, a large round crack that snaked to all sides of one panel.

"What happened?" He asked. She looked at him and then to where he pointed.

"It tried to break the glass."

"Are you sure this animal is safe? Why is there only one in isolation?"

She turned and faced him head on.

"The Indominus Rex was born with a sibling. She ate it. As to why it's in isolation, the scientists felt it'd be safer, less stressful on the asset." Dante looked out and the quiet land, the dinosaur wasn't anywhere to be found.

"She's alright?"

"Yes sir, she usually heads to the center for an hour or so, for sleep or whatever it is they do. But we haven't had any incidents since she tried to break the glass. Due to her extensive growth, we decided a taller enclosure would be necessary." Dante nodded but still showed concern. The men on one side of the paddock raised one last concrete wall to complete the building process. Suddenly, he saw an amber colored eye from the trees.

"Oh my..."

"Think she'll scare the kids sir?"

"I think she'll scare the parents...this is good." Clarke beamed at this compliment.

"Alright...but I want Bellamy Blake to come the paddock."

"The raptor trainer?" Clarke asked confused. What could Bellamy possibly do to help other than ridicule her and the way she ran the park.

"Yes. He's the only one I trust to get the job done. Make sure he fills out a report and gets in on my desk by tonight." Clarke nodded. Dante turned to leave beckoning for her to join him. She gave the view one last look before abandoning her spot.

***

"Let's be perfectly honest Indra, no one likes the generic dinosaur anymore." Clarke started, walking the suited investor down the hall, science experiments in reviving long extinct DNA from amber and gene splicing were happening while children and families watched behind the glass walls.

"Children now look at a stegosaurus like an elephant, they want bigger, badder, more teeth. We've been planning this for months, extensive research and trials have been put into this creature and I hope you're interested in what our lead scientist and geneticist has to offer you." She slid her key card into the device on the wall and the sliding doors opened to reveal the laboratory where they constantly found new ways to breed and develop their dinosaurs. "When you wanted to sponsor an attraction you wanted to be thrilled correct? The Indominus Rex will definitely do that. And I hope you know attendance has spiked tremendously each time we open something new, global news coverage, celebrity visits, the world knows when something big happens. And we make it happen."

Indra nodded and stared at the sterile white walls of the room they had just entered, the men and women busy at work at tables with test tubes of golden brown liquid, embryos and designs on the screen, lists of scientific names she couldn't even pronounce decorated a wall, another had mathematic formulas scattered both solved and unsolved, measurements, data, years of hard work and countless hours collecting were in full effect.

"Enjoying our facilities today?" A large black man with a gray goatee asked, he wore a fine suit that screamed he was important to this lab.

"Yes sir, Indra Ground, CEO of Ground Zero Technology. Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her dark hand and grasped his.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Indra, I'm Thelonius Jaha, I'm the leading geneticist and developer for INGEN, or Jurassic World." He smiled warmly. "I take it our Senior Assets Manager has done well with showing you around?" Clarke rolled her eyes at this, he knew she had, but she plastered a smile on her face and hoped for the best.

"Yes Mr. Jaha she has. We're all very interested in sponsoring this new attraction. I've never heard of the Indominus Rex."

"Well, the Indominus Rex is the product of two very different species of dinosaur."

"How does that happen? How do you get them to breed like that?" Indra look confused and a bit frightened.

"Well the Indominus wasn't bred, she was made, in this lab. We took DNA from the species and blended them along with other animals we see today."

"Well then the genetic code isn't pure..." She trailed.

"Oh heavens no, we would see something very different if it was pure, like most dinosaurs we see today are the product of replacing certain aspects of the DNA to make sure it can adapt and survive. We're very proud of the progress we've made. The Indominus Rex is just the beginning."

Indra smiled and thanked Jaha before turning to Clarke, she led them out and back to the hallway, leading her into her office.

"Thank you for visiting us today we're all very appreciative." Clarke said. Indra smiled and nodded at Clarke. The paperwork for Indra sat on her desk. It was signed and delivered to Dante Wallace within the hour.

Ground Zero Technology presents: The Indominus Rex.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa clicked away her wedding plans on her phone as Monty and Jasper walked around the petting zoo. Miniature brontosaurus' roamed around eating leaves and greens out of children's hands, Triceratops were being ridden by the smaller kids like elephants at a circus or county fair, and the boys of course we're enjoying every moment of it.

"No, Tristan I said Costia wants blue and green as the colors..." Lexa argued into her phone. Jasper rolled his eyes and fed a strawberry to the brontosaurus walking around its enclosure.

"This is for kids Jasper..." Monty laughed as he joined him. Both of them were having a pretty boring time since Lexa didn't let them out of her sight, it's like she was a body guard. As Lexa was distracted with her planner, all but screaming into her phone at the poor bloke on the other side, Monty saw an opportunity.

"Come on! Jasper let's go!" He said grabbing his best friends arm. He dragged him away from the petting zoo and towards the shops in the center of the park, in front of them there was a giant black and silver pyramid like the one in Vegas, with a beacon to signal the helicopters they often saw over head.

"The next Tyrannosaurus rex feeding is in 10 minutes. This show is not suitable for younger children..." An automated voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Monty! T Rex feeding!" Jasper cried running towards the exhibit, Monty ran after him laughing along in excitement. They stood in front of a glass panel that oversaw the T Rex paddock, a small goat was lowered into the green enclosure and a viscous looking, brown and grey T-Rex slowly moved from his spot in the trees. The goat made a sound of nervousness as it wildly looked all around. Jasper was bouncing on his heels in excitement as the dinosaur grew closer and closer. Just as it was opening its mouth, Monty got a call. He stepped away from the crowd and covered one ear as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Monty! How's the park?" Abby said. He smiled and adjusted his phone.

"It's great we're having a lot of fun."

"How's Clarke? Can you put her on?" She sounded hopeful.

"Um...she's actually...she's actually not here right now. She had to go do something for work. But she left us with her assistant." Cheers erupted as a distinct crunch reverberated around the room, followed by sounds of disgust and awe as the animal chewed it's snack.

"Oh Monty I'm so sorry, I can't believe she'd do that. How's Jasper?"

"Abby I promise it's ok, and Jasper is good. I've got to go though we're about to go to a feeding." Monty said finally. "Bye Abby! See you soon." He hung up just as the T-Rex swallowed. Jasper fell back laughing and grabbed Monty's arm.

"That was amazing!" He smiled. Monty gave him a weak smile, and they headed out of the dark room and into the light.

"There's a Mosasaur show in 15 minutes, want to head over?" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah bro, that sounds great." He grinned. They headed over, stopping to grab a pretzel and a coke, and entered the large stadium that was already filled with thousands of people. They grabbed a seat in the center and gazed at the largest water tank they'd ever seen with a small podium right in front. An even smaller lady stood on it with a large headset on, her brown hair was scraped back into a ponytail.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see Mossy!?" She asked, the crowd cheered in response, Monty and Jasper being the loudest. She said some facts about the creature but the boys could care less about the facts, a large shark was being raised on a hook above the water.

"Oh my god we're gonna see it!" Monty said to Jasper excitedly. He bounced in his seat.

"Let's see if she's still hungry after her feeding." The girl said. Everyone was on the edge of their seat because nothing was happening, they held their breath. Then all of a sudden a giant whale-like creature with the largest, sharpest teeth they'd ever seen jumped out of the water and grabbed the shark off of the hook, splashing the entire stadium as it dove back under. The crowd went crazy, roaring with laughter and cheers to see more, everyone was soaked.

"Let's see Mossy a little closer." The lady at the front said, she hit a button that lowered all of the stadium seats deeper into the tank,l. A vibrant blue spread around them and made their faces glow with the color, the Mosasaur ate it's snack, red staining the pristine pool.


	7. Chapter 7

"Clarke you promised them a friend weekend, some fun. I can't believe you'd blow them of like that." Abby sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Mom it's just not a good time, I'm taking tomorrow off for the first time in a year to hang out with them. Trust me. Today has just been really busy." Clarke replied as she hit the gas, desperate to get to Bellamy's so she could find an excuse to hang up.

"Remember these boys helped you get through rough times, you should be there for them regardless of work." Abby said finally. "I'll talk to you soon sweetie, take care of yourself."

"Love you mom." She saw his bungalow in the distance as she hung up with her mom. Clarke couldn't believe her own family couldn't understand how difficult her job was, running a theme park by herself, speaking to sponsors, making sure a repeat of the original Parks never happened again, all while trying to make time for her friends, staff, and this new hybrid dinosaur exhibit. She parked the car and got out, the sticky Costa Rican air hit her in stark contrast to her air conditioned Mercedes.

Clarke approached the small wooden house, it fit in with the dense, green rain forest surrounding it, unlike her in her pristine white blouse and skirt with 5 inch spike heels. The only color she truly had was her lavender tank top under her work shirt, it went perfect with the growing bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She continued her trek to the front of the house with unease as her shoes kept sinking into the soggy dirt.

"Hey princess. Why are you here?" Bellamy called from the ground, he was covered in grease from the bike he was working on. His dark curly hair was shiny with sweat after working in the sun for so long.

"We need you to come look at the new enclosure for our latest exhibit. Mr. Wallace says you're the man to go to. To check for vulnerabilities." Clarke said with complete authority. Bellamy stood up and wiped his hands on his blue jeans, shaking his head.

"What makes him think I'm qualified?" He crossed her and climbed the stairs to his home grabbing the towel on the wooden rail.

"Because you're the only one who can control the raptors." Bellamy laughed and gave her a sly, cocky smile.

"It's not control, Princess, it's a relationship. Something you'll never understand."  
He headed back to his bike.

"Ok we had one pathetic date." She huffed.

"You printed out itinerary for it! Who does that?"

"I'm an organized person. And you wore board shorts!"

"We're in Central America it was hot, and you don't drink tequila, what diet restricts tequila?"

"Um all of them actually. But we're getting besides the point Mr. Blake, will you please just come look at the paddock and we can be done?" She gave him an exasperated look, this conversation was not going how she wanted it to.

"Fine, but just know these are animals and you can't control them. You can make them in a test tube but they don't know that. They're thinking they need to eat, hunt, and..." He glanced at Clarke suggestively. "I hope you can related to one of those things."

"I'll wait in the car...and I suggest you change your shirt." She said stepping closer to Bellamy, his Adam's apple jerked as he caught a whiff of her vanilla scent, she looked straight into his brown eyes, noticing they had grown darker, "they're very sensitive to...smell." a shadow of a smile creeped on her tired, pale face. Slowly she turned around and walked back to her car, stumbling slightly as her heels dug into the damp ground. Bellamy wiped his eyes, streaking grease that he hadn't quite wiped off yet onto his lids, grinning to himself. After packing his tools up, he went inside, and changed into a blue button up shirt with a brown vest, and clean, dark blue jeans; he then hopped on his bike and headed over the the new paddock where she would be waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 8

The low rumble of the monorail was all you could hear it was so silent. The guys were sitting by a window watching the island speed by in waves of green, brown, and yellow. Jasper let out a large, shaky sigh and looked at his best friend.

"What's up?" Monty asked, concerned. Jasper had been unusually quiet, and a little on edge since he had bought an amber charm with a creepy looking bug in it from the gift shop.

"It's Maya...she started radiation last month..." Tears stung his brown eyes.

"She's having chemo? Why?"

"The doctors found it in her stomach, they said she was lucky they found it so early. They wanted to start her as soon as possible...I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..." Jasper started to cry finally. His first real girlfriend, he had lived with her for three years, they did everything together if Monty wasn't there. She took him to museums, and laughed as she complained he wasn't rich in culture or education, to the beach and squealed with fear as seaweed brushed against her leg. They did everything and anything together. She was completely his and he was hers before he even realized it, the moment she offered him her chocolate cake at Abby's birthday party three years ago.

"She's trying to be strong, she made me come because this weekend is her final round before they go in and test her, it's not looking good though. Monty I'm so scared. She keeps telling me not to worry, that she's fine, but I know she's hurting." The tears flowed freely down his slim face, pooling at his chin then dripping onto his jeans. Monty put his arm around his best friend, what does one tell their best friend who's girlfriend is immensely sick and getting radiation and chemo. Possibly losing her life and future all for this small risk to live. To survive.

"She's a tough girl Jasper. You know that, she's going to be alright." He whispered. He rubbed his shoulder. Jasper put his head in his hands and cried silently for the rest of the way, Monty couldn't help but look out the window and notice the platoon of jeeps and cars speeding with the train.


	9. Chapter 9

The birds were making a raucous outside and the cicadas we're going nuts while Clarke stood outside waiting for Bellamy to catch up to her on his bike. She paced and went over the checklist Dante had given her, welfare of the animal, structure of the enclosure, stability of the enclosure, should they get more cameras for it, all of that technical jargon he was hired for other than the Raptor program. A low rumble from the trees interrupted her thoughts as it grew closer and louder. He pulled up and parked his bike, kicking the stand out so it wouldn't fall over.

"So this is the enclosure?" He asked staring up at it.

"Yes we just finished building the expansion." She said. Turning on her heel she motioned for him to follow, and walked gracefully to the stairs leading to the observation deck.

"We've been pre-booking these tickets for months," she explained as they headed upstairs, "we need new attractions every few years to reinvigorate people's interest. Dr. Jaha felt genetic modification was the best route." She pressed in the code to enter.

"Aren't dinosaurs...wow enough?" Bellamy asked raising his brow.

"Not anymore, our focus groups determined the Indominus Rex would make us...relevant again." The door popped opened.

"The what? What kind of name is the Indominus Rex?" He chuckled shaking his head. The name was completely laughable, it was ridiculous to him. Clarke rolled her eyes and they headed into the air conditioned room.

"We needed something easy to say that was scary enough for the kids. You should hear a four year old try to say Archeaornithomimus." Her heel clicked against the polished white floors.

"You should hear yourself try to say it.." He trailed. His boots thudded against the floor, he was almost scared to walk on them because of the mud caked on them. He nodded at the chubby guard eating a sandwich while watching the monitors. Clarke snapped her fingers at him.

"Oliver I've told you not to eat on the job." She sighed. The big glass panel on the right side of the room showed a large, green forest perfect for whatever creatures were enclosed inside. She turned to look at Bellamy who looked confused.

"What kind of dinosaur is it?" He asked.

"The base genome is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the rest is classified." She answered, looking up into the pen, brushing her hair behind her ears, then looking back down at the screen.

"Was this raised in this pen alone?"

"Yes why?" Clarke started typing on the pad.

"Just...when an animal is raised in isolation, it doesn't usually turn out well." He explained. Bellamy crossed his arms and gazed out into the seemingly empty pen.

"So? Your raptors are raised in captivity." Clicking furiously, confused to why the asset hadn't come to the glass by now. "Can we drop a steer please?" She called to Oliver. He pressed a button and the crane above suspended a large pink and red chunk of meat in front of them.

"With siblings. They imprinted on me and I helped raise them together where they learned social skills. The only interaction she's had is that crane...at least she knows it means food." His brow furrowed even more. Something didn't feel right to him.

"So it needs a friend. Should we schedule a play date or something?" She asked sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Probably not the best idea." The enclosure was still. Silent. Nothing was moving and the animal was coming to claim her prize. Clarke tapped her screen again then turned to Oliver.

"Scan the pen." She demanded. There was a click and a whir of the computer...then a sound that sounded like a negative. Oliver's eyes widened.

"It...it says she's not there."

"What!?" Clarke cried. She stomped over to the computer, Bellamy followed and saw the screen with big block letters: NO THERMAL DETECTION. On all of the screens. He walked over to the far edge of the room and glanced out the window noticing the large, deep scratches in the concrete wall, leading up. It dawned on him that those marks were fresh but he just had to ask.

"Were those there before?" He asked, his voice cryptic. Clarke shook her head furiously. Her keys were in her hand and the door was open before they could even say another word. "Where could it be?" He asked no one in particular. The door on the far left suddenly opened as Oliver headed into the pen, calling a construction worker to come over and inspect the inside, Bellamy quickly followed.

The white Mercedes hit 80 as Clarke sped down the dirt path leading to the control room, she was so far. Too far. Quickly she dialed for Raven.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Raven asked immediately. Panic flooded her body and mind.

"I need you to check where the Indominus Rex is, we have a breach." Clarke all but yelled into the phone. She heard typing and shouting from multiple voices in the background. "Damn it I need to know now!"

Bellamy, Oliver, and Pascal walked inside the large enclosure looking around, everything seemed to be fine other than the claw marks which he kept staring at. Something about the sudden disappearance of this huge animal didn't feel right, for some reason he just couldn't shake the feeling away. Like they were walking into a trap.

A twig snapped.

They looked at each other.

"What kind of dinosaur did they cook up in that lab?"

"RAVEN!" Clarke yelled. Scuffle kept going and more typing.

"Clarke...it's in the paddock still." Raven whispered.

"Wait...Little Bird look there's. Oh god there's people in there." Wick said.

Clarke's heart fell into her stomach, she felt sick.

"Get them out." Tears stung her eyes, but she kept her hands gripped on the wheel, pushing on the accelerator. 90 MPH. Knuckles white, she prepared for the worst. "Get them out NOW."

A static noise came from the box next to the large gate that held the animal in.

"GET OUT OF THE." It broke up. "IT IS IN THERE WITH YOU. GET OUT!" A woman's voice called. More static. The men looked behind them slowly and saw a figure, camouflaged in the trees come back to its true, sickening color. It was a monster. Oliver ran for the gate, Pascal and Bellamy ran for the door.

"Help!" Pascal called as he tripped on a rock. There was no saving him and the Indominus stalked him, slowly it approached. Bellamy looked at it in horror before sprinting towards Oliver who was slamming a combination into the key pad. Screams. Crunching. Then silence. The gate opened and the men ran outside, Oliver hit the button to close the gate but the monster was running.

"Hide!" Bellamy hissed, he crawled under a jeep while Oliver hid behind a van clutching the rosary around his neck. The gate crashed open with a sickening crunch, like bones snapping in half. Bellamy watched as the white claws clutched the dirt, it was smelling the air trying to find its next snack. It didn't take long for it to lift the van Oliver was hiding behind. Their eyes met, hopeless, then Oliver was devoured. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a knife and cut the gas line on the jeep and it spilled all over him. Bellamy prayed the gasoline was enough to hide his scent and confuse the animal. Time passed slowly as the animal ran off into the trees. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs screamed for air, he let out a long breath, and slowly moved to his bike.


	10. Chapter 10

**I change perspectives A LOT in this chapter. Tried to keep the action up!**

There was a breach. The Indominus Rex had gotten out by some surge of unluckiness, it was if history had been doomed to repeat itself. She just couldn't believe it, even as she burst through the elevator and stared at the large screens completely flabbergasted. Clarke was sweating and out of breath.

"It's headed towards the east side of the park." Wick stated, moving his mouse to click the sectors.

"Evacuate the area, close the rides. Send out a non lethal recovery squad please, we don't want this getting any farther than it is." Clarke snapped. She ran her hands through her hair, she couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what she could've done differently, what she should've realized from the start. Raven made the calls to the rides and attractions to tell them to evacuate and close for the day. Wick send a blast out to their patrol units and rangers who jumped into immediate action, hopefully the tranquilizers would work and they could transport it with ease. Suddenly the security guard started to fight with an anonymous voice. But it wasn't anonymous, Clarke closed her eyes and let out a sigh, both in annoyance and relief as she knew that voice. She turned around and saw the guard had his large hand around Bellamy's muscular arm glaring at him.

"Let him in, Mr. Blake is cleared to be in here." She said with her full authority. The guard stared at him hard then let his arm go.

"What the hell was that!?" Bellamy yelled. He stormed towards Clarke, she could smell the gasoline on his clothes, curious to why she could. Her eyes looked at his angry, freckled face, his dark eyes full of anger and confusion, they bore right through her. Clarke winced at his words for just a moment, feeling weak, but then she straightened her shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We've just started to evacuate the side of the island it's going towards. This really isn't your place Mr. Blake." She said, but she wasn't too sure about that statement. He was the expert not her, she was just good at managing the animals not assessing their mental stability and health, their actions, their...well everything.

"Wait a minute." He said staring at the screen. A cluster of names, pictures, and vital signs popped up on the right side of the large screen, Ranger units. No visible sign of large weapons though. Only numerous medicinal names Bellamy recognized. "You sent them out there using non lethals?" He snarled. His eyes widened at the thought.

"We have invested too much money into this asset to just kill it." Clarke uttered. Her hands shook, he wanted to take them in his and convince her to change her mind about the rangers, to get her to understand that this was a terrible idea that would end badly. But he couldn't. All he could do was desperately attempt to get everyone on his side in order to change her mind. Emotion wasn't key at this point in time, logic was, and everyone knew he was the most logical about the dinosaurs. Why wouldn't they listen to him?

"You have the most advanced weapons here at your disposal Clarke. Strap one on that chopper and smoke this thing!" Bellamy yelled. Raven shook her head no.

"There's too many civilians here right now. We can't just 'smoke it' we'd be ruined. The park would close forever." She explained. Clarke let out a shuddery breath and gripped the table in front of her feeling sick. This was all her fault.

"We can't let that happen. So let's not. Our rangers are trained to handle this, I know they'll get the job done." She said, but she didn't sound so sure.

"That thing, scratched those marks, and his her thermal radiation to trick us. She set a trap, she WANTED us to go in." He argued. Everyone didn't reply, their head collectively went down to their keyboards, Clarke looked at her spike heels.

"We're approaching the destination." A man named Shumway said.

Top of his class, top of his department, captain Shumway was ready to handle this beast. He always knew he would do something important for the park, he didn't realize he'd be capturing the latest and greatest upcoming attraction. Maybe after this he'd get a promotion to department head! The van holding all of his men and women stopped abruptly and they started to get ready to move out into the jungle.

"Alright men. Be smart, be alert. Let's get this thing and move out!" He barked. The doors to the van opened into a lush, green rainforest where it was completely silent other than the trickle of water from the river nearby, laughter echoed, the last canoe of the day if they didn't catch the monster. Shumway gritted his teeth and started to walk, listening intently to the sounds around him. He noticed something fleshy and pink on the ground that lit up. It was a piece of skin with fat, and a silver tracker, the light inside of the glass was blinking blue and purple.

"Is that..." Wick questioned. Bellamy nodded his head gravely.

"Yes. She ripped out her tracker."

"How did she know it was there?" Raven asked. His eyes went dark.

"She remembered where you put it."

As Shumway inspected the tracker he was confused, how could it have gotten there? Where was the dinosaur? His thoughts were cut off as a drop of blood dripped onto the meaty flesh. He looked up and saw the leafs on the trees soaked in bright red blood. His stomach fell as he noticed something move.

"It can camouflage!" He called, he dropped the tracker and sprinted away. A loud roar pierced everyone's ears and the lifted their tranquilizer guns aiming for the creature that stood before them, teeth stained red. Shumway slipped on a rock in a tiny stream and fell down. The dinosaur thrust it's head down and grabbed him by the straps on his uniform and gun, lifting him high in the air. Shots rang through his ears as he prayed to be spared by some miracle. The monster roared again and dropped Shumway as the darts hit it in the neck, and stomach, he hit the water with a small splash and a loud thud. Slowly he lifted his head but the dinosaur pushed him under as it stepped forward, it grabbed another ranger and swallowed him. His lungs screamed for air and they got just that, as the Indominus Rex pulled up back up by its teeth and ripped into him.

Vitals went down then beeped as the person met their doom. The screen showed a murder scene, or a mass grave. Clarke couldn't tell which one it was. Tears stung her eyes, one fell down her cheek but it was quickly wiped away.

"Tell them to pull back and leave fast." She said. Wick quickly sent the message to them. Dante Wallace stormed into the control room in a frenzy.

"What's going on Ms. Griffin!?" He demanded, worry filled his blue eyes.

"There's been a breach...I don't...I don't know if we can contain it." She whispered. Bellamy glanced at Mr. Wallace who was blankly staring at the screen and determined he should be the one to tell him to terminate the animal

"Bellamy Blake sir, your raptor specialist." He said sticking out his hand. Dante took it slowly but firmly and shook it.

"Yes I'm aware." He mumbled still looking at the screen.

"Sir it's in my best opinion that you make the call to terminate the Indominus Rex. I'm aware you keep weapons here large enough to handle it for this exact reason. Please sir I'm urging you to make the right call." He implored. Dante nodded his head.

"Yes...Mr. Blake is correct..." He muttered. "Get the chopper ready and strap on the best and biggest gun we have to it. I need two rangers and the pilot stat." Dante decided snapping his fingers. Clarke's eyes widened but she nodded. Bellamy felt bad for her for some reason, even though this was her fault lives had been lost because of poor judgement, and it wasn't her fault the dinosaur had gotten out. She would forever blame herself for something she didn't do.

"Hey...it'll be ok." He said to her, putting his hand on the middle of her back. She looked up at him, she didn't seem angry or upset, she seemed lost. He wanted to help her find whatever it was.

"Oh my god!" She cried realizing something. He pulled his hand back quickly, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Oh come on pick up!" She urged. "Lexa! Where are you!? Are Monty and Jasper there?" She paused and put her head in her hand. "What do you mean you don't know?" Another pause. "Fine, fine. Get to the plaza and find a safe place ok?" Clarke hung up and dialed another number.

"Jasper! Where are you guys? Hello? Can you hear me?" She groaned in agony, "No Jasper! It's me Clarke!" She cried. Her face flashed with worry, guilt, and sadness. "Jasper, listen to me, where are you two? Hello?" You need to get out of there now!" the phone call ended suddenly. No service on their end no doubt. Her stomach churned, everything seemed so hopeless. She turned to look at Bellamy, his face softened when he saw her. "I need to go find them Bellamy."

"I'm coming with you." He said. She gave a weak smile and nodded. Bellamy took her hand, not surprised at how soft it was, or how small it was in comparison to his, and led her to the elevator, as it opened he looked at the small blonde, curious to who she needed to find. They piled in and her body fidgeted as they went down, she bit her already short nails as they got closer to floor one. He didn't let go even as the doors opened, instead he squeezed her hand softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Three girls stood in line for the gyrosphere giggling at some inside joke Monty wished he had heard. Why was being single so hard for him?

"Dude, I don't think staring at the ladies is going to make them come over to you." Jasper said bumping Monty's shoulder. Jasper had stopped crying finally and calmed down after opening up to him about Maya's cancer and treatments. He thought it was good he let it all out and can now sort of enjoy the time they had at the park with only a little worry.

"Shut up man..." Monty laughed, he held out his wrist to show the attendant they were VIP guests.

"You're on the next sphere!" The attendant said, he turned around to press the green button on the control panel to send the sphere off. The guys were then quickly loaded into the next blue sphere, sitting down they put their harnesses on and sent off.

"One of the most important things to remember is that you are in control of the sphere! So stay on the path!" Jimmy Fallon said. He wore a goofy lab coat and oversized safety goggles. Jimmy explained how to use the joystick controller and how the spheres were completely bullet proof and shatter proof, couldn't tip over, also that some dinosaurs venom was seriously dangerous...he proceeded to spill it on himself and faint.

"They're trying to be Universal Studios can you believe it?" Monty laughed as the ball hit the dirt. Jasper looked around the large field they were let into finally, seeing all of the omnivores and herbivores walking around in herds, spikes, long tails, short tails, scales of many different colors, life itself in total and complete bloom. Everything seemed so harmonious.

"What? My dinosaurs aren't here..." Jasper said. He slumped in his seat while fiddling with the amber charm he bought before getting on the monorail. It had a strange looking bug with blue wings, a gift for Maya.

"Hey man...where do they usually hang out? Like where is their uh...breeding grounds I guess?" Monty asked. He felt bad that the one animal Jasper looked forward to seeing wasn't in the field, they were Maya's favorite. Just as he was about to reply an alarm went off inside their sphere.

"Sorry, but this ride is now closing. Please return to the station and have a great rest of your day at Jurassic World." An automated voice said. The boys looked at each other and groaned. Jasper looked into his lap and sighed.

"Hey...we're VIPs today. I'm sure we can take our time getting back right?" Monty said pushing Jasper's arm. He grinned and turned the joystick around then forward, making them speed into the enclosure even further.

"Usually they like to hang out in secluded areas, you know? Like under the trees in the shade. My guess is that way." Jasper said, he pointed to the small opening just big enough for the sphere, in the trees. It was like a trail.

"Alright man, let's go!" Monty replied. He pushed the stick forward and they sped off into the trees. Jasper's phone began to ring.

"Maya?" He asked.

"No, Jasper it's me Clarke!" She said fast. She sounded worried.

"Hey Clarke what's up? We're having a great time!" Jasper said. He smiled, he finally heard from his friend.

"Jasper listen to me. Where are you two?" All happiness drained from him. He sat forward pressing his phone closer to his ear.

"The gyrosphere...why?" Monty looked over to ask what was up by Jasper held up a finger.

"You...out...n.." She was cut off by static. His phone beeped to say he had no signal. His stomach dropped. What was that all about? His worry was cut off shortly as they entered a clearing in the shadows of the trees.

"Hey look, it's those dinosaurs. Wow there's 4 of them!"

"There's 5." Monty whispered.

"No look one, two, three, four!" He pointed each one out to prove his point, but Monty pointed upwards at a reflection of a hideously terrifying dinosaur right above them, glaring at them as if to say "you're my next meal"

"Five." His voice shook.

It roared. A low, loud, monstrous roar that deafened their ears and scared the innocent dinosaurs away into the bushes. Jasper grabbed the joystick and tried to get the sphere to move forward and away from the creature but it wouldn't move. A sickening crunch was overhead and they looked up, it had bitten through the thick glass, it's sharp teeth unscathed from the force it took. The world went fuzzy as it lifted them up and down, multiple times before holding them upside down. Monty's phone fell out of his pocket and began to buzz. Clarke was calling. They both reached for it but it was too far, the noise must've angered the monster because it let them go, the glass shattered where the phone lay. Monty's fingers barely grazed it when they were lifted once more.

"Hey! Unbuckle now!" Jasper yelled. They both undid the harnesses holding them in and fell to the mud below. The dinosaur seemed preoccupied with the sphere for a few more seconds until it realized they had escaped.

"Run!" Monty screamed. Their shoes squished on the wet floor as they raced deeper within the jungle not stopping even for a second to catch their breath. Monty pulled Jasper's arm as they almost went over a cliff, a waterfall roared next to them, and a bright blue pool of water lay below. The creature stomped closer and roared even louder than the waterfall.

"Jump." Jasper said. He grabbed Monty's hand and they leapt over the edge and into the pool of water. It was cold, colder than any water they'd surely encounter in Costa Rica which were usually warmed to a nice comfortable 75-80 degrees. They stayed under and swam until their lungs screamed for air, when they surfaced they grabbed onto the first piece of land they saw. The warm ground was dry but soon became soggy as they dragged themselves out and lay down.

"I can't believe we did that. Oh my god." Jasper laughed. He rolled into his back and caught his breath. Monty stood but hunched over to catch his own breath, but noticed something strange in the distance. A building. And old, abandoned, and decaying building. The windows in front were shattered and the large hole in the center was where he guessed two large doors once were, the steps and concrete were covered with vines and vegetation, bugs of all sizes climbed the crumbling walls.

"Check that out." He whispered. Jasper sat up and looked over just as Monty straightened out and started to walk over. The sign above the entrance had long fallen off, but he noticed it said, J K. They had found the original building from the developers first attempt.

"Dude...this is seriously freaky." Monty mumbled. He walked in further, Jasper right behind him. The balcony that overlooked the large open concept they stood in had fallen to the ground in a heap of metal and stone, the stairs leading to where it used to be still in tact. A large metal globe that had JURASSIC PARK printed on it shone in the dim light. Trees had begun to grow through the windows, colorful flowers bloomed at the base of the globe, and stinking, stagnant water puddles riddled the place making it smell like rot and mildew. Jasper noticed a doorway that hadn't been destroyed yet and headed inside. He saw hard hats and uniforms that had never been used, emergency packs with rations that had long expired lay open on the floor ravaged by dinosaurs or various animals, grass and vines had free reign in this room. But what caught his eye was the full sized Jeep that sat right next to in front of him. The car was dusty and old, clearly from the early to mid 90's when this kind of Jeep was popular, the engine was in good condition but the battery without a doubt dead, but Jasper knew how to fix it, and with Monty's help, they could get it running and they could get back to the park within the hour.

"Monty! Come here!" He called, his voices echoed in the building. Monty ran over, splashing in some of the little algae infested puddles as he entered the room.

"Wow...how old is this place?" Monty asked.

"I think it's over 20 years old. But look." He replied. Monty's eyes brightened at the sight of the car.

"Oh man...you're definitely thinking what I'm thinking." He said. They high fives each other, then quickly got to work, Jasper splicing wires, and Monty finding supplies they could use, plus some cables and a battery that somehow still had juice left in it they could use to jump the Jeep.

"Alright...start the car." Monty said, Jasper held two wires together and there was a low rumbling noise followed by exhaust. The car started. Monty jumped in the passengers seat and jasper hit the gas. They were speeding through to Jurassic World. Monty looked back at the crumbling building they left behind and felt a pang of sadness. Both parks had failed.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy sped as he got closer to the sector where Monty and Jaspers gyrosphere gave off it's last few signals. The trees were heavier overhead leaving a dark blue hue over everything, as if it was night already, the forest around them was dense so they had to be extra careful now that they had knowledge the Indominus could camouflage itself.

"There! Bellamy stop!" Clarke cried as she pointed to a destroyed sphere. Glass and metal were everywhere along with a few more dead dinosaurs. His heart pounded as Clarke burst through he door and sprinted to the ruins.

"Oh my god..." She started to cry as she saw Monty's phone...but no other trace of her friends. "They're gone..." Bellamy looked around at the muddy ground, he saw the Indominus' footprints and...two other pairs that were human.

"Clarke look." He said gently as he touched her shoulder to help her up, she clutched the phone to her chest and stood up. She saw the hopeful steps of Jasper and Monty's Converse and followed them to a large pool of bright blue water a couple feet below, the waterfall was roaring next to it.

"Monty! Jasper!" She called. A hand covered her mouth, she wrenched free. "What the hell Bellamy!?"

"Those prints are fresh Clarke, use your head." He whispered.

"I'm not one of your damn animals!" She snapped.

"The Indominus could still be here Clarke. Please, I will find them." He promised her. She searched his face trying to find any hint that he was lying to her or making fun of her. But he was serious.

"I'll go by myself, I know what to look for and how to take care of it. I'll drive you back to the park." He said.

"What? No. I'm going with you." Clarke said. She held her hands on her hips.

"Dressed like that, you won't make it. Besides you're wearing spike heels Princess." He chuckled. Her face grew hard, and she quickly pulled her white blouse open, revealing her purple tank top, and tied it around her, and pushing the sleeves of it up. Bellamy looked at her amused.

"What was that for?"

"I told you. I'm going with you. Let's go we don't have time to waste." She said finally, she walked to the car wobbling in her heels as they dug into the mud. He smiled at her and followed.

***

"Stay here Clarke." Bellamy ordered as he got out of the white jeep. She opened her mouth to protest but he shut the door. She glared at him as he adjusted the gun in his hands, and got out of the car. The serene valley they were in was disturbed and violated by the scene in front of them. Bellamy had stopped in front of an Apatosaurus who had massive cuts and teeth marks along its large, blue-grey body. It made a sound of pain, a cry out for help or relief. Bellamy crouched next to the beast and rubbed it's head murmuring that everything was ok, he held back tears as he comforted it. Clarke sat down in front of it, tentatively reaching out her hand to pet the animals head, she found herself humming a lullaby her dad used to sing to her. In his final moments she did the same thing for him as he laid down on his hospital bed, after months of fighting his cancer, it had finally been time for him to let go. She felt maybe if she could help this animal...just maybe it could pull through by some miracle, but Clarke knew that was impossible. No way could these injuries it had sustained be treatable, not even by their vets who were not only too far away, but the blood lost, the meat ripped out of it, the disgusting teeth marks that had forever scarred this animal, would be too much to handle with such little time. As she pet and hummed, Bellamy looked up at her in wonder as she never showed this much emotion to anyone let alone an animal. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as the dinosaur jerked and looked around wildly as it feared the Indominus Rex would come back to harm it further.

"Down girl..." Bellamy whispered, he held its head and gently laid her back, stroking until it's eyes went glassy and didn't respond. The creature was dead. Bellamy's throat tightened as he stood up, looking around the valley, Clarke looked up at him confused. Standing, she saw what he saw. A mass grave of green splattered with blue and grey and red. Apatosaurus's lay down as if they were taking a long nap, only to know they'd never wake again. Cries of pain and suffering filled their ears.

"She's not eating them..." He said gravely.

"Why?" She looked at him fearful of what he would say next.

"She's killing for sport."


	13. Chapter 13

"We're never going to find them. What if the Indominus ate them?" Clarke whispered, Bellamy had driven them in the direction of dead dinosaurs. The poor creatures didn't stand a chance against the monstrosity they had created.

"Don't worry Clarke...we will find them." Bellamy said confidently, he hit the gas once more to send them flying into the jungle. The trees seemed to race with them as they sped forward, Clarke gazed out of her window losing her mind with worry. Her heart was racing until she looked forward and yelled.

"BELLAMY STOP!" His arm flung in front of her instinctively as he slammed the breaks. His head slammed the headrest, Clarke's seatbelt locked as she was pushed forward, his arm didn't do much. They had barely hit the front doors to an abandoned building. Clarke looked over at Bellamy terrified, he seemed at ease.

"We're at the original building." He whispered. Slowly he opened his door and got out, Clarke followed him. She stepped on the leaf covered concrete and gazed all around them, the trees cast a dark shadow as the afternoon light set in further.

"Look Clarke." Bellamy called pointing at the ground. Footprints! She looked up at him hopeful.

"Maybe they're here still!" Blue eyes gazed at him with a spark in them. Quickly as they had stoppe, she was through the doors running.

"Monty! Jasper!" She called, she glanced around the room, taking in their surroundings. The scent hit her like a ton of bricks, she had to cover her nose, stagnant water lay all around them in puddles, green algae bloomed from them and mosquitos swam around happily in their little paradise.

"Clarke come here." Bellamy said, he pointed to a door frame, she followed. Recently, items had been moved around, the dust outlines proved it. They followed the trail of missing items to a small garage where they saw a junked car, and cables attached to a car battery sitting on the table, black skid marks streaked the floor.

"Look!" Clarke cried. Her joy was put on hold as Bellamy covered her mouth with his large hand. He pulled her down, behind the car, she struggled against him until she heard a thump. Eyes widened as she heard another thump. The Indominus Rex poked it's head through the garage door and sniffed around, no doubt smelling the two of them, or feeling their heat. It stomped around for a bit more, until a snapping sound followed by growls distracted it. Slowly, Bellamy stood up, and held his hand out for Clarke to take. She did. His brown eyes looked at her intently, she never noticed how many freckles he had scattered around his face, like little constellations...he began to tiptoe to the door they had come through, Clarke followed but her heels clicked. The Indominus stopped in its tracks, they ducked as it snapped it's head towards their directions. They fell in a puddle of mud. Clarke shut her eyes tightly silently begging the monster to leave. It felt like hours...but it had only been a minute or two before the creature continued towards the new prey outside. Bellamy stood once more and helped Clarke to her feet, before sweeping her off them, carrying her like a princess to the car. He opened the door and set her inside gently.

"Your shoes are too loud Princess." He smirked. She was sure her cheeks turned red. He closed the door as quietly and firmly as he could before hopping into the drivers side and backing out.

"Ok so we know your friends are alive and they got a car. Where would they go?" He asked.

"Probably back to the park, to find me maybe." Clarke said. She ran her hands through her hair, not caring she tracked nasty water and mud through it. "Ugh I hate mud." She mumbled.

"I hate to break it to you princess...but that's not mud." He laughed. Her stomach recoiled and Clarke gagged. Getting an idea, she leaned over and smacked his chest, her hand grazed his skin where the button up was opened. He groaned as he tried to wipe the droppings off of him, only smearing it more. Clarke laughed hard for a few minutes.

"You know you're pretty smart Clarke, this will hide our scent." Bellamy laughed. They sped towards the park and were let in until a large explosion in the aviary stopped everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Dante Wallace paced in the control room. They had failed to detain the monster people were begging for. Clarke, his best manager, had run off with his raptor trainer. Everyone looked to him finally not knowing what to do. He swallowed the lump sitting in his throat and decided Bellamy was right.

"Call a chopper in, get the guns, and evacuate everyone to the Ferry station." He ordered. Everyone jumped into high gear and did as they were told. People were being taken out of rides and attractions and being herded to the hotels and ferry's nearby. He turned to walk to the elevator when Dr. Jaha walked in the room. He approached Dante with ease and smiled at him.

"You've put everyone in danger Jaha. How could you make this monster!?" He growled. Jaha held a hand up.

"You were the one who asked for it. Now we must deal with it. Excuse me but I must head back to the lab and finish these tests." He left as quickly as he came. Rage boiled within Dante. How could someone he trusted so much do this? To their loyal customers, business partners? To their company? Just as he prepared to leave someone tapped his shoulder, it was their head technician and programmer.

"Mr. Wallace...we don't have a pilot. We can't get the chopper up." Raven Reyes said. He smiled at her confidently.

"I can fly it Miss Reyes." He said. He turned on his heel and got in the elevator leading the the roof. Ravens eyes almost fell out of her head when she realized what he was doing, she jumped out of her chair and limped over to him before the doors could close.

"Ms. Reyes, please go sit before you injure yourself." He said looking at her leg brace. She shrugged, as if her leg was no issue to her.

"Nerve damage is nothing compared to what you're about to do. Mr. Wallace I implore you to reconsider this." She begged. He was responsible for his park, he needed to do whatever it took to keep it safe. The elevator opened up and they walked out to a chopper filled with soldiers, a large gun sat on a hinge. He nodded at the men and they nodded back.

"Have you men served your country?" Dante inquired.

"Afghanistan, sir." They said. Dante climbed in the pilots seat and put his headphones on.

"Did your general ever go into battle with you?" They remained silent. Raven stood on the roof as Wallace took off, she waved to him scared for his life. The chopper lifted with ease, his teacher would be proud, he flew them over the park to where the Indominus Rex was hunting. The people below looked like ants, his people, he needed to protect them. They were all innocent, children looked up to him in wonder whenever they met him in the Innovation Center, the parents thanked them for the gifts he's given to the public, teenagers told him they were pursuing a career in the science because of him. The people he cares about most were in danger because of his terrible judgement. He just prayed they could come back from this once it was over. Dante steered the chopper in the right direction, the soldiers were already stationed at their posts, guns ready to blast the dinosaur into extinction. The Indominus Rex roared as they neared it, the men began shooting. Bullets flee as Dante maneuvered the chopper around, avoiding the dinosaurs every attempted strike. One man raised the hinged gun and shot. This angered the beast.

"SIR GET US OUT OF HERE!" One of the soldiers called. Another was still shooting, but mumbling the Lord's Prayer. Dante started to push them out, but the Indominus Rex hit the roof of the aviary where Pterosaurs were kept enclosed for safety. The flying creatures realized they were free and took advantage of it as fast as possible, flying out of the building fast, and hitting the chopper, Dante couldn't keep control of it and they went spiraling down towards broken glass and metal.

I wish this wasn't how it ended.

Dante thought. The helicopter crushed artificial trees as it fell, and crashed into the ground, exploding. Fire engulfed the building as the Indominus roared and the Pterosaurs headed towards the souls seeking safety in Jurassic World.


	15. Chapter 15

The old jeep sped over bumps and shallow pools of water, trying to escape the flying terrors behind them. Jasper pointed to a gate where tall concrete walls with a large metal gate separated them from the safety of the park and the dangers of the world in the jungle.

"Hey let us in!" Jasper called to the two watchmen standing on the wall. The looks on their faces proved they were in just as much shock and fear as the two friends were. The gate opened. A loud ear shattering screech was hear behind them. The men abandoned their posts and fled so the boys sped through the gate and were stopped by a crowd, swarming the center of the park. The shopping centers, restaurants, the hotel, all of it, full of people fleeing an unknown enemy.

"We have to find Clarke." Monty said. Jasper nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, people rushed all around them. They got out of the car and ran towards the Innovation Center until the screech they'd heard moments earlier sounded again. Everyone screamed in terror as Pterosaurs jetted down and attacked, lifting people up into the air and letting them free fall down, to be snatched back up by another predator. All at once, everyone started to push and shove, trying to flee to safety; Jasper grabbed Monty's arm and pulled him away, running with everyone. In front of them, they saw a familiar face, and heard a familiar voice calling them. Lexa. She tried to run towards the boys only to trip on discarded souvenirs. A Pterosaur saw this and snapped into action.

"Monty! Jasper!" She called. Lexa tried to get over to them so she could bring them to the Ferry station. Her heels were a nuisance, her steps were jerky and uncoordinated, it was so unlike her. She didn't see the garbage people had dropped on the floor. She tripped. She rolled onto her back and tried to get back up. Success! She began limping over to the guys, her knee was throbbing with pain. They looked at her in terror. Suddenly the air was knocked out of her and the earth disappeared, Lexa screamed and kicked as she was lifted into the air. The chaos below got smaller and smaller as the dinosaur continued to bring her up, another one hit her carrier and she fell. Tears flowed from her eyes, staining her cheeks as she felt the inevitable was about to happen. A screech sounded in her ear as another Pterosaurs snatched her back up, flying her lower but once again dropping her, she splashed into crystal clear water, she kicked her way up to grab a breath of air. As she floated there, other dinosaurs dived into the water...more people were with them, all of them dead or almost dead. She breathes a sigh of relief as they ignored her, she tried to swim but it was useless, once she began to move they targeted her once more. They lifted her out of the water and dropped her in, diving to bite her and bring her back up only to drag her down once more. Slowly it dawned on her.

I'm going to die.

As she accepted her fate, the Pterosaur started to drag her back to the surface, she screamed as they made it far up until sharp pain hit all sides of her body, darkness surrounded her, and the scent of salt and iron stung her nostrils. And then...nothing.

"Oh my god!" Monty cried as they witnessed the Mossasaur unhinge its jaws and devour Lexa and the Pterosaur bringing her up. Her screams would forever haunt them.

Bellamy swallowed nervously as they approached the open gate. This wasn't good. No one was manning the guard towers...who knows what could get in? Or already had...

"Raven? Close the gate in the outer sector of the main park. Yes I'm aware of what...wait...Mr. Wallace?" Clarkes voice trailed off. Her eyes were distant. "Yes...yes I understand." A tear slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly. "Ok we're coming in now just...close the gate please." She hung up her phone and sniffed, he knew Dante Wallace had been in the explosion. Cautiously, he took her hand and drove to a gate, before them was chaos, people running and falling over, screaming, Pterosaurs swooping in and carrying people off. Bellamy reached behind him and grabbed his rifle, his arm brushed hers. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her small, dirty hand in his and looked into her worried eyes.

"We have to be ready for whatever happens out there. If I get carried off you keep going. Find your friends and get off the island." He ordered. She shook her head quickly, blonde waves flew into her face, she pushed it back with her other hand before grabbing his other.

"You won't get carried away. And we are getting off of this island." She replied. Her eyes locked on his, he could swear they'd gotten closer, just inches away from each other's face...if he just leaned in a little more he could kiss her perfectly pink lips. A thud on the car broke them out of whatever trance they were in and he let her hands go. She nodded to him and they both got out of the car quickly, sprinting with the people, Clarke stopped suddenly and climbed onto a planter to get a better view.

"Monty! Jasper!" She called into the crowd. Bellamy stood close to her with his rifle ready to shoot if anything tried to get her. There was no way in hell he'd let anything happen to her. "Bellamy! There they are!" She pointed to the right of them, a Pterosaur was hot on their trail.

"Clarke!" Jasper called, he grabbed Monty and started running faster. A Pterosaur snapped at them from behind, Bellamy positioned his gun, aimed, and shot. The boys ducked and slid to the side of a building, the Pterosaur limply opened its mouth or beak at them, the sharp edge just barely touching Monty's shirt. He kicked it away. Clarke clambered down from the planted and started to run over, Bellamy tried to grab her hand and run with her.

THUD.

He fell down as a dinosaur was clawing at him, his gun was kicked away by the stupid beasts wing. He was pinned down with no help.

"Clarke!"

Where is he?

Clarke had stopped dead in her tracks and scanned the area for Bellamy. She couldn't see him...he was right behind her! Her heart raced with panic, her only ally, lost. She noticed his rifle off to the side then saw him.

"Clarke!" He cried, his voice was strained. A Pterosaur was trying to tear him to pieces. What could she do? She searched the area frantically then realized his rifle was close by. Clarke ran and grabbed it, she'd never used a gun before let alone a rifle. Bellamy struggled, holding the Pterosaur off as best as he could. They always pulled something back in the movies...it seemed like it had bullets in it...she aimed it. And slowly pull the trigger back. She shot the creature, it struggled on the floor for a minute, she shot it again then ran over and hit it with the butt of the weapon, for good measure of course. He stared up at her when she offered him her hand to help him up, and handed back the rifle.

"Clarke! Thank god!" Her friends breathed. Bellamy stood up his brown eyes locked onto her blue ones. She felt his arm snake around her waist as he pulled her close, her hands flew up to his chest in surprise as he pressed his lips to hers. They fit perfectly together. Everything around them faded, the confusion and chaos of their crumbling world...it was gone as he squeezed her to him, her arms traveled up to his neck as she kissed him back. As soon as it started, it was over. They gazed at each other for what seems like days...it was only a minute before her buddies coughed awkwardly.

"Consider that a thank you." He whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine, her hair stood up on her arms. It took a second to register her friends standing in front of them.

"Monty! Jasper!" She cried, she flung her arms around them in a tight hug. "What happened to you?" Cuts and bruises scattered their faces.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?" By then tears were streaming down her cheeks but they stood there solid as rocks.

"Uh...Clarke? Want to tell us who your boyfriend is?" Monty asked. Jasper smirked. They looked at Bellamy who stood there awkwardly, he lifted a hand up to wave.

"We work together." She said shakily, straightening her shirt. They all turned to look at a coughing Bellamy, he motioned with his rifle.

"We should uh...get going."


End file.
